


Just right

by Riidleys



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Au where Cw stops cockblocking them (and me), Canon divergence: Ashley doesn't exist, F/M, Set at the skii resort, falliam, this is pwp I guess, this was written out of spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riidleys/pseuds/Riidleys
Summary: "The way he kissed her was slow and methodical, reminding her of the first kiss they shared, kind and full of promises for more."





	Just right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @falliam for beta reading!

Her lips formed his name in a strangled whisper, “Liam”

and he smiled.

 

The feeble light of a lamp in the room reflected against his grin, his teeth were white where his smile was dark, malicious.

Liam's hand rested on her neck and she felt his thumb brush lightly against her skin. His cheek brushed hers when he got closer to whisper in her ear.

“What do you want _right now_ , Fallon?”

  
She let out a trembling breath and her hands slid up to his clothed chest. Her eyes still refused to meet his when she managed to get some words out. “This is an awful idea but...”

Liam raised an eyebrow, waiting, as Fallon shifted a little to create some space between them, her body pressed against the wall, and _finally_ looked at him properly.  
A deep breath.  
“I want you to kiss me, in fact...” Fallon's hands slid up on him until her arms circled his neck, her lips just a few centimeters from his.  
“I need you to kiss me, Liam.”  
  
Despite his teasing tone and the way his eyes almost burned through her with passion, his lips were gentle and almost hesitant when they met hers.  
  


The way he kissed her was slow and methodical, reminding her of the first kiss they shared, kind and full of promises for more.

He seemed almost scared that she would push him away.  
When he moved back slightly to break the kiss his lips curved in a genuine smile, making the dimples on his cheeks appear and Fallon, unable to stop herself, brought him back for another kiss. She didn't bother to control her desperation. She didn't care.

In a second the hesitation he showed before was completely forgotten and Liam kissed her back with just as much fervor.  
In little to no time the buttons of his dress shirt were completely undone and she felt his hands drop at her hips, pulling her closer.

When he felt her fingers thread through his hair, pulling lightly at the short strands she found there, his mouth dropped to her neck instead, kissing her, softly at first, before his tongue came out to taste her. Fallon's eyes fluttered shut as her mouth let out an excited gasp.  
Her hands went to brush his bare chest.  
His skin was warm against her cold fingers and she left a trail of goosebumps behind the pattern she was tracing.  
He moaned softly against her neck making a shiver go down her back.  
His hands at her waist travelled up her back before unzipping her dress. After a moment that passed almost way too fast his skin was pressed against hers.

Fallon let out a surprised gasp as she felt herself being picked up. Liam brought them toward the bed as her arms circled his neck to find stability.  
Once she fell onto the pillows he found himself loving the way her hair spilled over the sheets. She never looked more beautiful.  
  
Fallon watched him as he quickly discarded his clothes, but closed her eyes in anticipation as he stretched out over her. He kissed her kindly before sliding inside her, she's hot, shivering and he exhaled sharply. He whispered words she didn't quite understand between fervent kisses. Months apart was far too long. He moved his mouth to kiss her shoulder, her neck and breasts, letting out her name in a whisper.

  
“I love you,” he mumbled against her shoulder and it made her heart beat painfully in her chest.

  
When his thumb circled the bundle of nerves right above where they connected she moaned and grasped at his hair, tugging lightly.  
Her climax was elegant and he followed shortly after, letting out a gasp against her neck. He moved on his side careful not to crush her, as both were still panting slightly. Their eyes met and his usual cheerful smile colored his face. Fallon's body was tired yet she couldn't help but to return the smile, his lips captured hers in a lazy kiss and she decided that being in his arms like this felt _just_ right.

 

 


End file.
